Guishan's "Exploring Spiritual Powers"
Main Case One day Guishan was lying down(1) when his student Yangshan Huiji came in.(2) Guishan turned over a lay facing the wall.(3) Yangshan said, "I am your student. You don't need to be formal."(4) Guishan sat up(5) and Yangshan started to leave.(6) Guishan called Yangshan, "Huiji."(7) Yangshan turned his head.(8) Guishan said, "Listen to this old monastic's dream."(9) Yangshan lowered his head and was ready to listen.(10) Guishan just said, "Interpret my dream for me. Let me see how you do it."(11) Yangshan brough a basin of water and a towel.(12) Guishan washed his face and became seated.(13) Then Xiangyan came in.(14) Guishan said, "I have been having a mystical communication with Huiji. It's no small thing".(15) Xiangyan said, "I overheard you."(16) Guishan said, "Now you try it and I will see."(17) Xiangyan made a bowl of tea and brought it to him.(18) Guishan sighed and praised them, saying, "You two students surpass even Sariputra and Maudgalyayana!"(19) Notes #Like a lioness with a cave full of cubs. #He takes off his slippers and marches right up to the old man. #Grrrr. A deep-throated growl is not to be mistaken as a purr. #Lips pulled back, nose curled, still he pulls the lioness's whiskers. #It doesn't pay to let him go. #After all, he's from the same pride of golden-haired ones. #What good is a patch-robed monastic who is pushed here and there by circumstances? #Free to ride the clouds and follow the wind. #A lioness hunts this way. She circles her prey, pretends to walk away, then strikes like a bolt of lightning. #Being well-trained himself, he stalks stiff-legged, neck extended, eyes like slits. #Fang and claw unsheathed. Who can deal with this? Still, mud pies are mud pies. #Ten thousand foaming billows wash the heavens. #There must be more mischief afoot. A hungry lioness is not easily satiated. #A crowd begins to gather. #He wants to drag the whole samgha into the mud pit with him. #An adept should know. The three of them eat the same bread, drink the same water. Guishan stubs his toe, Yangshan yells in pain, and Xiangyan rubs his foot. #He can't let him go. He might have misunderstood. #Ten thousand foaming billows wash the heavens. #I've given you all I have, yet you haven't recieved anything. Commentary Cooking the meal and washing the dishes are none other than the activity of the marvelous mond of nirvana. Stacking cordwood and building a springhouse are in themselves the exquisite teachings of formless form. This very body is the all-pervading true dharma body. Since these are the activities of everyone on this great earth, why is it that there is so much pain and suffering, so much greed, anger and ignorance? Why can't everyone emanate light and move heaven and earth? If we can see, hear and realize the spiritual power in these activities, we have realized the truth of the Tathagata. Capping Verse Unifying the myriad reflections, one's own light is without hindrance. Opened up, the ground of being ceaselessly meets itself. Realizing wisdom, manifesting compassion- how many have this kind of spiritual power? Appearances #The True Dharma Eye (case 61 of 300)